Defense Against the Bag Snog
by rupali100
Summary: Harry contemplates when Ginny tell them about Hermione kissing Krum. Devastated when he realizes he doesn't know how to snog at all, he turns to Hermione for tips, who in turn helps him with 'classes'. Will romance ensue? Of course!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

Hermione heard Harry sigh again. There, she had it now! She was trying to concentrate here, which was slipping slowly to the impossible border sighs after sighs. She slammed her book, earning a jump from Harry.

"Harry you have sighed like bajillion times. Now out with it!" Hermione snapped at Harry, who was wide eyed, his emerald eyes glittering from the flickering of the flame of the fireplace. He frowned.

"I didn't sigh bajillion times and it's… it's nothing Hermione." Harry said and turned, giving a long sigh. There again – he sighed again. It was rubbing on Hermione's nerves and it was a struggle not to clutch his collar and shake him and say 'sigh again and you will be in the hospital wing!'

"Then don't sigh and let me read," She said with a forced calm and turned to read her book again. It was silent and a worrywart Hermione was, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at Harry, whose eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be deeply contemplating something. She felt her curiosity itch and worry burn. What would it be? His scar? Dumbledore? Sirius? Oh bloody hell, Ginny? Ron? Snape? Voldemort? Me?

At her, she couldn't help the guilt rushing in her veins and eating her out. Again.

Why, Merlin, oh why did I have to be so bloody stubborn? Hermione internally groaned.

She wanted to seek forgiveness from Harry, for constantly PMSing on him, with Lavender on her obsession with Ron, she always felt her ire rising when she giggles and whispers her oh-so-dirty fantasies about Ron. Merlin, shagging on the Moon! Who could bloody shag on the Moon? Does she think it is absolutely romantic? It was downright hilarious! They will die from the lack of oxygen, let alone shag. Then she talks about anal-

Christ! I won't sully my pure mind!

She shook her head to take her mind out of the gutter and did a quick washing to shake off all the tidbits of grime by remembering the Twelve Uses of the Dragon Blood.

Yeah where she was? She took out all of her frustration on Harry. She still thought that book is not right, but she was just worried. He wasn't listening to her like usual; he didn't get his lesson even after last year. But then again, she hadn't approached to him the right way, instead used her usual bossy tone. Hell, she even accused him of cheating, which he will never do in her wildest dreams, let alone reality. He was too good and noble to even think like that. Then there were studies and NEWTS-

It hit her like an epiphany.

She had been such a bad friend to Harry. Where was the Hermione who supported him through thick and thin? She was just jealous that Harry was getting better at Potions that's all; even she still believes it's not a good method to use his own caliber, but at least he was improving. Potions are Potions, no matter how you approach it.

She felt her tears prickling her eyes as realization hit her again and she felt a horrible feeling on being trampled down by a furious herd of Hippogriffs.

She suddenly left his side like this, poof!

Merlin, how would he ever trust me again? He must be so disappointed.

She felt her irritation disappearing like Houdini and now she felt the same feeling of love for her best friend. She will fix it, for sure. But for now, she needed a moment. She wasn't ready to face him.

"E-Excuse me," she said in a very high pitched voice, she felt herself wince. She threw her book on the sofa, not bothering to pick it up at all and raced to the Girls dorm.

She didn't see the curious and concerned look of Harry.

She was too busy not to breakdown then and there.

She was again at the Common Room the next day, doing her Potions essay with Harry. Ron was busy serving detention to Snape, Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Hermione shook her head; she shouldn't waste her brain cells on worthless matters like that and concentrate on her best friend Harry.

"Harry," "Hermione," They both called out at the same time. They both gave a tentative smile.

"You go first." Harry said. Hermione nodded, taking and deep breath.

"I just want to say, I am sorry for acting like a git this whole time," Hermione said clearly. Harry looked a little surprised, he certainly didn't expect that. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Wait let me finish." At Harry's nod, she continued.

"Yeah, I was a right git to you. I don't even think I deserve your forgiveness, but still I hope you do forgive me. I called you a cheat in anger, which you are not. At all. I was downright rude to you, adding myself to your plate while you have other important things to worry about. I swear I won't act like that again, but just be very careful of that book Harry. Any thing that has ever come to you possession, has never turned out to be good. And… and I am very worried for you. I am worried for you then NEWTS, then the prophecy it's just eating my brain and I snap at you. Please, please-" Hermione started rambling but Harry cut her off with a hug. Hermione's eyes widened, he was the one initiating the hug, she could feel him a little stiff and decided to bask in the comfort.

She hugged him back tightly and realized just how much she missed him.

"It's okay Hermione, you are forgiven. I would refrain myself from using the book as much a possible, is that alright?" Harry murmured as he let go of her. He was elated to finally have his closest friend back. Hermione smiled and nodded, tucking a stray golden curl behind her ear.

"So, what you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, titling her head in anticipation. She never expected Harry turning beet red, so she immediately realized he was embarrassed to ask. This embarrassment must lead to only one thing.

"Is it a girl? Ginny?" Hermione asked in a serious tone. Harry's eyes widened.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry paled and asked incredulously. Hermione smirked.

"I have known you for five years Harry. That was easy to read just by looking at you." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's widened eyes.

She motioned him to go on. Harry sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth. He closed again, shook his head and tried again.

"Oh honestly Harry, spit it out." Hermione finally said after his third try.

"You know we – Ron and I caught Ginny, well, snogging Dean passionately." Harry frowned, feeling the monster in his chest growl.

"And you want to threaten him?" Hermione continued slowly.

"Well, yes-" Harry continued but Hermione cut him off.

"Wait did Ron said something?" Hermione suddenly got worried, imagining the scenario where Harry got angry and did something stupid while Ron got angry when he found out his best mate is fancying his sister.

"No but-"

"Oh that's good then." Hermione sighed in relief. She smiled at Harry which faltered as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Are you done?" Harry said irritated. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, it just irks me, when I caught them snogging." Harry sighed again. Hermione sighed back.

"It's okay, continue." Hermione said.

"So she said something when Ron got angry and confronted her. She said I have kissed Cho and you have kissed Krum. She also accused Ron of getting jealous because he had just got a kiss from his Aunt Muriel nd he keeps her picture beneath his pillow. Hell, they were about to hex each other!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione laughed at the Aunt Muriel comment.

"They threw variety of insults at each other. Just missed a hex nearly off my shoulder." Harry grinned when he remembered the scene. Before today, he never thought of it as funny, but when Hermione was rolling like that while laughing, he couldn't help but laugh too. Hermione wiped a tear rolling of her eyes.

"Is… is that what you were feeling embarrassed about?" Hermione asked, rubbing her cheeks, her face flushed. Harry again turned red.

"Er… no. It's just that… well, I wanted to know what Ginny said was true. Did you really kiss Krum?" Harry asked, stopping the dilly-dallying and got straight to the point. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Yes I did." Hermione said nonchalantly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" Harry said dubiously. Hermione huffed as she put her quill down and glared at Harry. Is it really hard to believe the prim and bookworm Hermione had a good kissing history?

"No offence Harry, but my kissing experience is _way_ better than yours. Krum is a good snogger." Hermione smirked at Harry's discomfort.

"O-oh I-I see." Harry stuttered and it looked like the blush would stay forever in Harry's pale cheeks. Hermione grinned.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Hermione asked, sensing something more. Harry abruptly groaned and he furiously scribbled on his parchment.

"No. Well, I…" Harry trailed off, suddenly lost and unsure how to continue.

"Harry I won't get angry or judge you or anything. Please continue, I promise I won't. I will listen to you like a good friend. Please?" Hermione persuaded gently, trying to catch Harry's eyes, who was desperately trying to avoid it. Emerald finally met amber and he sighed, again.

"You know, that I hated it, when Ginny kissed someone like that. Then I wondered that Dean must be a really good snogger. The experience, if you even call it that, was a kiss from Cho, who even started crying for Morgana's sake. It suddenly hit me that I don't even know how to properly kiss; I don't even remember what I did with Cho. It was very brief then I broke off when she started crying. And I thought, hypothetically, if I start dating Ginny, what if she breaks off because I am not a good kisser? Oh god I am doomed." Harry clutched his head and moaned.

Hermione listened to his problem with amusement, frowning again when she wondered how she came in the picture.

"…And?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry mumbled something quickly and Hermione scooted closer.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Hermione said, Harry groaned.

"I-I just wanted some tips, that's all. You don't have to, if you don't want to." Harry added quickly when Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no Harry, it's no problem. I am surprised that it was only such a small thing that got your wand in a knot." Hermione smirked, Harry glared.

"It's not small," he said almost inaudibly, but Hermione heard him.

"Okay it's not. So let's go with the tips. Hmm… kissing is a very special moment for a teen girl. You have to be especially careful not to hurt their feelings. You have to be very slow and gentle; the girl likes it that way as a start. It's a good build of trust when she thinks her man is someone she will put her trust to. So start slowly. It's all about subtle signs of what a girl wants. Every girl indicates she wants to be kissed in very different manners. Body language is the key to all, okay? Just don't jump on her, or you will be on the receiving end of her wand. You have to understand her mood, get cozy and comfortable with her, and then only you can head to the next level… Harry?" Hermione frowned worriedly at her best friend, who looked utterly lost.

"Hey Harry, its okay. Practice and concentration is the key. You will get it with time." Hermione rubbed Harry's back consolingly, who was sweating a little.

"Why the hell these girls need so much? You have to do so much before kissing, what will the man do when it comes to kiss?" Harry asked nobody in particular and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Hermione gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's the way we are Harry. As Ron often says, mental." Hermione snorted. Harry mumbled which sounded like 'I think he is right'.

"So… did you get everything I said?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her blankly.

"Maybe not." Hermione muttered as she suddenly got a nice concluding line for her almost complete essay and smiled in satisfaction, waving her wand to let the ink get dry, folded it and kept in her bag.

"Maybe I should have taken notes. Can you say that all again?" Harry winced. Hermione looked at him for a moment, thoughtful and shook her head.

"No Harry, it won't be of any use. You didn't get anything when you listened, then what will you get when you study? Or you want to read some cheesy romance novels. I think not." Hermione added as Harry shivered at her suggestion.

"Please I need some real life advice, not some novels which usually make girls squeal. Aunt Petunia reads it everytime and the way she squeals always give me real creeps." Harry shuddered again as he remembered something, which Hermione didn't want to know at all. She had seen her mother herself, and she knows it isn't pleasant.

"Fine… then real life advice is evidently not helping you Harry… then…hmm." Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully, immediately drawing Harry's attention to her lips. Hermione realized what she was doing as she let go of her lip and it hit them both like a bludger in the head.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. While Harry's expression suddenly sheepish, Hermione remain grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You are thinking what I am thinking, aren't you?" Hermione said with a grin.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry shook his head, but didn't seem opposed by the idea at all. It will be a bit of coaching that's all, but he was almost desperate to get Ginny like him. But it would be like taking advantage of Hermione, which he won't do at any costs.

"And why not?" Hermione frowned in confusion. Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"Why not, you say? I can't take advantage of you like that!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione sighed shook her head.

"You are not taking advantage of me Harry. I am willing here, you see? I can teach you, and practical is way better than theory. Let's say this is just like Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am not complaining at all. Or you will find some other girl?" Hermione suggested. Harry contemplated what Hermione said, shuddering as he imagined proposing the idea of asking any other girl and next he knew, he will be impotent.

Or worse castrated.

Hallelujah. Note the sarcasm.

"… Okay." Harry agreed, Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Good that's the spirit. Now, you want me to cover just kissing, like a crash course or with dating techniques and kissing, full course?" Hermione asked. Harry snorted.

"I think I will take the full course, Professor Granger." Harry smiled hesitantly and Hermione grinned.

"Good . But just call me Hermione; I tend to be extra intimate with my favorite students." Hermione winked at him. Harry gulped but nodded.

"Then just call me Harry, Hermione." Harry replied with a smirk. Hermione clapped her hands.

"With teacher and student bonding done, I decided to take your teaching course separate. I will take your kissing classes first and dating classes afterwards. Let's not shove it all a once. I should build you a pro snogger or else I won't enjoy my dating classes." Hermione sighed. Harry blushed and gave a nod once.

"Good student, so Defense Against the Bad Snog." Hermione smirked and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry waved her hand and gave her an annoyed look yet amused smile. She collected her bag.

"It will depend on Ron. If he is busy, which is your duty to inform me, we will commence our classes." Hermione said.

"Thanks. I will. Good night." Harry nodded and gave her a smile.

"Good night Harry." She yawned as she walked away and climbed up the stairs.

Harry grinned and couldn't wait to start the classes. Hermione will fix every flaw in him and he would be able to satisfy Ginny now, no more wet kisses at all.

He didn't know what was coming for him that time, neither did Hermione. It started like an innocent friendly classes which will take a new turn to romantic feelings between these two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 on the way and served!**

**Please and **_**please**_** rate and review!**

Chapter – 2

Hermione sighed as she combed her hair. When she said she had a good kissing experience than Harry, she wasn't lying at all. Viktor was a great kisser and Hermione had only covered till tongue but not farther. Heck, he had just kissed her twice and she always chickened out when he touched her inappropriately (she was just fifteen!). So she decided to do some intense research for herself and Harry of course.

He doesn't have to know about this.

The first lesson would be easy as she knows what to teach. Harry told her that Ron will be gone for the Extra Quidditch practice he had with Ginny.

She picked up her bag and walked out of the dorm, she checked her watch. Only one hour till the curfew. She walked to the Room, nodding once in approval at the calm and comfortable interior, similar to Gryffindor Common Room with a comfy sofa and a nice fireplace.

She sat in ease, picking out her Transfiguration book and did some quick revision. There was a knock after ten minutes.

"Come in." Hermione called, reading intently.

"Hey." Harry said and sat down besides her keeping the Marauder Map and the Invisibility Cloak on the coffee table.

"Just in case." Harry explained at Hermione's questioning look. She nodded.

"Alright." She kept her book aside and turned to Harry.

"Let's start. Do you know the basics, like how do we start kissing?" Hermione asked.

"I think… I know…" Harry trailed off unsurely. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay let's start with that. One girl wouldn't really expect you to just steal a kiss out of nowhere. There is a mood, a setting for that. For example, staring, you should understand what a girl wants when she stares at you, or her eyes flick towards your lips, like this." Hermione said as she looked intently at Harry, her eyes occasionally flicking towards his lips, making Harry's stomach flip-flop. She blushed a little and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"And… and when she blushes, it's a good sign." Hermione cleared her throat and stated.

"Surely when you kissed Cho, you felt the urge, the atmosphere was different right? Like tense?" Hermione asked and Harry looked thoughtful and nodded, getting it.

"That's it. Now continuing with the subtle signs the girls throw, like licking or biting their lips intentionally or non-intentionally, leaning towards a bit. Some girls are bold enough to initiate the kiss. But here we are taking the case when male takes the lead, okay?" Hermione explained. Harry nodded again, wondering that Hermione was a really good teacher.

"Now let's set the mood. Low whispers and intent gazing, look of longing usually does the trick. So I will start, okay?" Hermione said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

She looked intently at Harry, her insides melting when she gazed at the beautiful emerald orbs gazing on her own, unblinking. Then suddenly, he cracked a laugh.

"What?!" Hermione said in annoyance.

"It's… it's like we are having a staring contest. Sorry." Harry held up his hands in surrender at the icy glare Hermione gave him.

"You want to do this or not?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry. Let's start again." Harry said in a placating tone. Hermione huffed and decided to give Harry a more aggressive approach in revenge.

She leaned down near Harry gazing intently in his eyes, inwardly rejoicing at the blush and a wide eyed look on Harry's face. She twirled a curl around her finger, licking her lips slowly when she stared at Harry's soft plump lips.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered while closing towards his face, closer, closer….

Harry closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting anxiously for the lips to descend on his, but it never came. He cracked his eyes and saw Hermione gazing at him amusedly, leaning back.

"This was the aggressive female type. Do you get it?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded a little dazed.

"Now a shy type." Hermione took a deep breath preparing herself and turned, shifting her body towards the fireplace. Harry frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"It's a shy type Harry. A shy girl won't be brave enough to snog you and would be dependent on _your_ actions. So here comes your role okay? See and learn my actions and act accordingly." Hermione said sternly. Harry nodded slowly.

Hermione stared at the fireplace and flicked her eyes towards Harry, who was also staring at the fireplace. She touched Harry's hand, who gave a little start. Hermione smiled tentatively at Harry, while squeezing his hands and scooting a bit closer. Harry didn't know what drove him to, but he scooted closer in return and smiled back. Hermione blushed, leaning against his chest. Harry smiled at her; this was just acting right...? But it feels so good and comfortable…

Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear, while trying to steal a glance at Harry's lips, biting her lip in anticipation. Harry was staring at Hermione, observing her every little action and he felt something start probing inside him, like it was indicating something and his instincts took better of him. Hermione's blushed deepened as she stared at Harry's lips again and looked back at his intent gaze, giving a small gasp. Both of them were unable to look away.

Harry leaned down slowly, letting Hermione know his intentions, so that he could stop. He couldn't help but feel happy and excited when Hermione leaned in, their lips getting closer and closer.

Harry's lips felt something which wasn't her lips.

"Harry!" Hermione waved off, her look crossed between amusement and disgust as she rubbed her cheek, wiping off the wetness.

"Um…Sorry." Harry said, slightly desperate. So he was a bad kisser after all.

"No, it's… its okay, Harry. What do you remember when you kissed Cho?" Hermione asked abruptly. Harry frowned, he didn't like it when Hermione steered the topic to Cho, where he was desperate enough to fix the kiss with Hermione by another kiss – on the lips.

"Well… She leaned and I started talking about Nargles in mistletoe as Luna explained – don't look at me like that, I didn't know. So, she asked me what are Nargles and I said, No idea, she was leaning and after that… her lips on me." Harry answered, his confidence stooping lower and lower. Heck, what if he couldn't learn to kiss at all? Hermione wouldn't want to kiss him and teach him properly, giving up and saying it's hopeless. Ginny would run away to Dean! She will tell him what an amateur I am at kissing and everyone will make fun of him in the dorm. Maybe Snape would get another opportunity for tormenting him and Rita Skeeter will use another stupid article-

"Harry… don't you remember how she initiated, at all?" Hermione asked slowly. Harry shook his head. He was too nervous that time to recall it clearly.

"Well, I was staring as her lips were on mine-" Harry started but Hermione cut him off suddenly.

"Okay, I got it. First and foremost rule, close your eyes when leaning for a kiss Harry. No staring, it's creepy. Imagine you would be staring at each other when you were kissing." Hermione said and Harry had an image of Ginny and him kissing while staring at each other. He shuddered violently.

"Got what I mean?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Harry nodded.

"But how would I will be able to see then? Your lips, I mean?" Harry asked. This kissing stuff is really rocket science, Harry decided.

"That I will cover later. Let me tell you rule number two. You don't have to go straight for her lips. Noses collide alright? You have to tilt your head, when the girl is tilting her head to her right; you tilt your head to right, when the girl tilt her head to left you tilt your head to left. You can do either ways you are comfortable with; the girl will follow your lead then. But when she tilts her head, you tilt accordingly, okay?" Hermione taught. Harry nodded. Close eyes, tilt head. Got it.

He didn't tilt his head and just dived when she tilted her head, hence he couldn't find her lips. Now he remembered, she closed her eyes and he was staring at her stupidly, rather creepily.

"Now as for your finding lips issue-" Hermione moved and took Harry's chin between her index finger and thumb.

"You just have to concentrate on the area above your fingers, alright. Another way-" Hermione let go of his chin and took Harry's warm hands and placed it on the either side of her cheek. She positioned them so that they could cup her cheeks.

"Now you can concentrate on the area below your thumbs, okay?" Hermione explained.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Come on, kiss me." Hermione said, Harry started to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"I have enough staring… I have my limits, seriously." Hermione told him as she turned pink. Harry smirked.

Harry leaned down and he took hold of her chin, gazing in Hermione's eyes and leaned down. He tilted his head to the right and Hermione followed. He dipped his head and closed his eyes.

Their lips finally met.

He pulled back, looking at Hermione anxiously, who still had her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her eyes.

"Um… Harry… was that a kiss?" Hermione asked seriously. To her incredulity, Harry nodded seriously.

"Oh… I… see. It was very… sweet." Hermione struggled and Harry's face fell.

"I knew it, I can't do it." Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled at him.

"No, Harry what you did was a basic peck on lips okay? It was totally alright in that sense. But what I- the girl anticipates is a kiss okay? Not a mere touch of lips." At Harry's confused gaze, Hermione decided to give him a practical.

"Follow my movement." Hermione murmured as she leaned down for a kiss. She pressed her lips, applying light pressure. She opened her lips a little and the pressure deepened. Moving her lips on his, she relished on the softness of them. She puckered a little, massaging his bottom lips with her lips. At Harry's unresponsiveness, she applied more pressure. Harry's lips parted. She broke the kiss and leaned down again, her hands going for his hair. Harry reluctantly moved against her lips, following her movements. Hermione gave a sound of approval as she fisted her hands in his messy hair, pleasantly surprised by their softness.

He moaned on her lips, instinctively deepening the pressure, parting his lips more. His hands went to her waist and held her close to his body. It felt wonderful, amazing, marvelous, incredible… just everything.

He took her bottom lip, sucking on it and pulled her closer, his body flush against him. He felt the urging need to feel her body; he gave a sound at the back of his throat in satisfaction when he felt her womanly curves rubbing against his chest. Gaining more confidence when he heard her moaning, he pressed his lips harder. Harry felt like he wanted more, his brain wanted him to delve deeper and taste her thoroughly. She tasted like strawberries and cream.

Countless ideas run through his mind, he either wanted to lay Hermione down and continue kissing her, or pull her on him and lie down. He wanted to open her mouth and kiss her deeply. He was slightly frustrated by the distance, so he wanted them to be as close as possible. Maybe his lap would work…

Harry was broken out of his musings when Hermione broke the kiss, breathing heavily while staring in his eyes. He wanted to whine, he was just getting started! His eyes flickered on her swollen, now ruby lips.

"Oh… good Harry. That was good. Ahem, impressive." Hermione said as she avoided his eyes, her breathing becoming normal. Harry was still staring at her lips, he wasn't done. Why did she break off so early?

Hermione was nervous and berated herself for sounding so stupid. Oh Merlin, she has no words to express… it was such a wonderful feeling. His lips were delicious; they tasted faintly of treacle tart. Hermione was pleased to prove her conscience wrong. She stated in their fifth year that Harry would have kissed good enough and just some little instructions and he really did a good snog! While she was losing hope a little at Harry's little experience, but he got it pretty good. But the most bugging thought in her mind was the awesome kiss they shared…

"It's good, you didn't have problem with breathing, and I would have whacked you if you had asked me that question…" Hermione chuckled nervously as she stared at the fireplace. She bit her lip thoughtfully. Harry's gaze automatically flicked down to her lips. Merlin, stop her please, I won't be able to restrain myself, Harry thought desperately.

She cleared her throat again and looked at her watch.

"It's ten minutes to curfew. Let's go?" Hermione asked as she got up and grabbed her bag.

"When is the next class?" Harry blurted out. Hermione was tempted to say that he was a very good kisser and he didn't need training anymore, but that won't be the truth. She didn't cover French kissing, making out or even dating!

Why did she agree to this in first place? Harry was right.

But she didn't imagine that kissing him would be so… overwhelming. It was so different than Krum, it was so… more.

"… Hermione?" Harry said slowly as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Again, it depends on Ron. You will inform me and we will see accordingly." Hermione declared. Harry nodded slowly. She needed to get out of here and right now. Her emotions were on high now and she desperately wanted to scream out or jump somewhere. There was this wriggling and light feeling in her chest as her emotions messed with her mind. She wanted to touch his hair again- oh you aren't going there Hermione.

"Okay. Let's go!" Hermione squeaked and winced which Harry didn't notice. He got up and stuffed his cloak and map in the bag and both of them walked out of the room.

It was like walking on the eggshells. Anyone made even a slightest movement, like rubbing their nose and scratching their ear, tucking a curl or running a hand through the hair, the other person would jump in surprise. Then they would look at each other and give a forced smile.

All in all it was awkward.

It wasn't walking on eggshells; it was like walking on the molten lava.

Okay that might be a hyperbole.

But for Hermione, it was excruciating while her emotions were bursting like the firecrackers Fred and George used on the OWLS exam. Hell, it was worse than that!

They entered the Common Room, relieved to find Ron nowhere in the sight. Harry walked to the Boy's dorm and from his peripheral vision he saw Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you going to the dorm? It's late." Harry asked, all intentions of fleeing on the spot evaporating from his mind as a new thought emerge:

They could snog here contentedly, not many people were here. Maybe when people will start to leave and they will get to action…

"Um… I don't feel sleepy… I will read for a bit." Hermione said, without turning her back, flapping her hands a little on her face. Merlin, is it just me, or it's hot?

"Okay. G'Night Hermione." Harry said reluctantly. He wanted to see her face, but she was on the other side, in front of the fireplace. She picked out her Transfiguration book from her bag.

"Yeah, good night Harry." Hermione mumbled distractedly, flipping through the pages.

Hermione scanned the pages without reading them, trying to catch the fluttering of her heart or this jumpy and rather giddy feeling in her chest. So she decided to something would the normal Hermione would shriek in utmost horror.

She decided to execute her feelings. She needed to take it out of her system. She maybe prim and proper outside, but she was just a teenager for Morgana's sake. She couldn't help it, it was a very good kiss, and it made her toes curl and her heart leap, like in those romance novels.

She was beyond caring about Ron, first dealing with her unbearable emotions, then she will think abut everything else.

Hermione looked around; there were only handful of people left. It was definitely not safe here. She stuffed her book her bag and walked to the Girl's dorm.

She placed her bag beside her bed and took her favorite PJs out of her trunk, which were a purple tank top and cute checked shorts. She never wore these in Hogwarts, but they were extremely comfortable and thus decided to wear them. She undid her robes and tie, placing them on the basket were elves would take them for cleaning (she frowned, not liking it one bit, but there were no washing machines here.)

She walked to the washroom and closed the door. She dressed in her PJs and brushed her teeth. Undoing the lock, so as to not put other girls to waiting in emergency, she walked to the toilet cubicle and locked it. She did a silencing spell and did what she wanted to do.

She let her emotions out.

**Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah new update… Enjoy…**

**Already to warn you, the pairing is Harry and Hermione only. So if you read Hermione interacting with guys, don't misunderstand.**

**Please review!**

Chapter – 3

"Pass me that plate Ron," Harry asked across Ginny. Ron nodded; his face stuffed and was smart enough not to reply or he would have been on the receiving end of Ginny's wand, who was giving her brother an annoyed stare. She was still angry at the last time. Ron may have forgotten it after last night, but Ginny did not.

Hermione was distracted enough; she was playing with her food absently as she remembered all the squealing she had done. It was very, very stupid. She can't believe that she squealed, I mean okay, kissing Harry was exciting and… good. Marvelous even, his lips felt so soft-

Oh shit… what about Ron? I think I fancied him, didn't I?

He was a distraction, admit it Hermy-own-ninny. He kissed his _Lav-Lav_ yesterday didn't he? Did you feel anything at all?

Don't call me that!

I will call myself whatever I want!

Stupid conscience.

I am you.

Holy cricket just shut up! I fancy Ron; at least I think do and Harry fancy Ginny. The end!

Whatever.

"….Hermione!" Ron called loudly. Hermione jumped.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked with a frown. She wasn't finished with her musings.

"You have been staring in space… At least eat; you need energy to study right?" Ron said, oblivious to Lavender's piercing glare directed towards Hermione. He wasn't angry anymore after snogging his night off with Lavender. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes when Lavender pulled Ron by arm and glared daggers at her. Ron looked confused and a little dazed.

Git.

"Yeah… yeah, I do. I will eat…" Hermione trailed off as she forked up scrambled eggs and chewed methodically. She found Ginny staring at her questioningly. She got off the seat where she was sitting between Harry and Ron opposite to Hermione, scooting Neville who was sitting beside Hermione and sat down. Hermione didn't want to sit beside Harry for two big reasons, first the kiss, second the argument. Heck, they even made it up to each other the night before 'the classes' few days ago. But she couldn't help but feel Harry ditched her for Quidditch.

"What's with you? You have a dreamy expression which could rival Luna's," Ginny muttered in a low voice, ignoring Harry and Ron's questioning glances.

"Well, I… have no idea, honestly. I just have a guy as a friend in my muggle world, he is smart and handsome, but he fancies another girl. Now under some… circumstances, he kissed me-" Hermione whispered as made out a story using the half of the truth but was cut off by Ginny's giggle.

"You WHAT?" she said out loud. Hermione glared at her.

"Oh thanks a lot Gin Why don't you use a Sonorous and tell McGonagall too?" Hermione growled. Ginny gave a thoughtful expression.

"Can I?" Ginny giggled.

"No!" Hermione shrieked, looking scandalized. Surrounding Gryffindors and Ravenclaws stared at them; Hermione blushed while Ginny laughed out loud, gasping for breath. Ron tried to ask what was going on and shared a look with Harry who gazed at them curiously when Ginny ignored his question.

"Oh dear, you don't even understand a joke!" Ginny managed to say while erupting on laughter.

"Oh ha ha… laugh all you want Ginny, Harry told me about your fight and I will tell Ron you try to peek in when Malfoy was showering after Quidditch practice in your fourth year…" Hermione whispered and smirked in victory as Ginny loudly gasped and got out of the seat.

"You won't!" Ginny blanched as Hermione looked at her innocently. Ron again asked a question, but got ignored by the girls. Lavender pulled him for a tonsil hockey.

"Oh I won't Ginny-poo?" Hermione batted her eyelashes.

"You-You…" Ginny spluttered. Hermione cast a look aside as she smirked at her. Ginny followed her gaze at Harry's and Ron's curious gazes after he broke out at the disapproving look of McGonagall.

Just then Dean came and took Ginny by her waist.

"Hey baby." Dean smiled as he pecked the red head. Ron glared at them murderously, but since they fought, he couldn't tell them off.

"Why do you call me baby?" Ginny frowned. Hermione and Dean smiled.

"It's an affectionate term for muggles, Gin." Hermione said as she grinned. Dean gave Hermione a quick smile and a greeting nod and sat down with Ginny two seats away from Hermione. She looked at Harry, expecting him to glare at the couples but found him looking at her intently.

She looked away and focused on Ron, who was looking at her in the same way, albeit less intensity.

"What?" she asked.

"What did you say to her that got her so scared? She looked like she has seen a werewolf!" Ron exclaimed as he eyed Ginny curiously, glaring again at their affection.

"Oh… that," Hermione laughed as she chewed on her breakfast. Sipping on pumpkin juice, she licked off the juice from the corner of her mouth.

Harry gulped at the scene.

"Yes … that," Ron's eyes followed the movement of her tongue, Harry didn't realize he was glaring daggers at Ron, who was staring at her lips, but he fighting the urge to nudge him hard and break the concentration.

Hermione oblivious to it just smiled at them.

"It's a secret." Hermione emphasized by placing a finger on her lips. She got up and turned to walk out of the Great Hall, leaving the boys flustered for different reasons.

Hermione was still angry about yesterday with Harry, how did he just tell her off? Adding Felix Felicis to the drink, or at least pretending to, and then taunting her with the fact when she Confunded McLaggen? Hell, it was just practice! She wouldn't have done it in the real match, at all!

But _no_, they are Quidditch fanatics, what did Ron say? Stop bossing him around, very well! She will stop bossing them around and she got a perfect plan for revenge from Harry. She will take care of him in their DABS class.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called from distance. Hermione pretended like she didn't hear him and continued walking. Yeah, she had Arithmancy today and she has to practice the uses of number 13-

"Hermione!" Harry called again and turned her from her shoulder. Hermione avoided his gaze, ignoring the fluttering of her stomach when Harry touched her. Wasn't she supposed to be angry?

"What? Out with it, I am busy," Hermione tapped her foot and looked intently at Harry's shoulder, blaming all on it. Yeah, its Harry's shoulder, such a strong shoulder… uh-huh, sexy shoulder… Quidditch might not be so bad… but in Arithmancy and Harry's shoulder-

Hermione snapped out of her muddled thoughts when Harry waved a hand in front of her face and realized she had missed what he said. She blinked furiously, and turned her face to hide her blush of chagrin.

She licked her lips nervously and ran a hand through her hair, just to get it tangled.

"I was distracted so, can you repeat?" Shite, I am acting like a twit!

"I just want to say that I am sorry about yesterday. I still don't think I should apologize, because you did Confund McLaggen during the Practice, and I didn't even use it," Harry started. He continued at Hermione's glare.

"You know it's not the same Hermione, Quidditch is Quidditch. But I will apologize for my rudeness. I was worried about Ron and didn't consider your worry properly." Harry finished. Hermione gave up trying to stay angry and sighed.

"I… you are right. But it was a nice trick, I must say. I accept your apology." Hermione smiled at him. But she was still sore about the fact that he ditched her for Quidditch, of all the reasons for fuck's sake.

"Then why are you still irritated?" Harry frowned at Hermione's scowl at the floor.

"W-Well, I think… it's because of Ron and Lavender yesterday," Hermione nodded and relaxed, satisfied with her lie, she couldn't tell him that she was irritated because Quidditch was his first priority then, she wasn't his girlfriend! She was just worried as a best friend that he will get himself expelled but his words did stung. To hell with Ron, she was used to it.

Hermione peeked a glance at him, a little worried that he might have caught her lie. But he wasn't looking at her; he was scowling at her neck.

"…Oh, so that's the source of irritation… Ron…" Harry trailed off, his scowl becoming more prominent at the time and Hermione was afraid he would burn holes at her neck. He caught her lie? But he looks pretty convinced…

Hermione decided he must be worried for her and decided to change the topic. The desire for revenge inside her was also diminished and she felt a little drained. She felt a strong urge to read and seek comfort in books like she usually did.

"Did you talk to Ron about the class yet?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Just did. He said he is busy serving detention tomorrow," Harry said. Hermione straightened her posture in a very nice attempt of businesslike fashion.

"Good, same timings," Hermione said sternly. Harry looked like he was fighting a chuckle, but nodded solemnly.

Hermione paced around the in the Room and pulled her hairs.

No no don't misunderstand. The class is not going on. _She_ was going on.

She was supposed to be the most logical and brainy, prim and proper, abrasive Hermione Jean Granger. But now she felt like Hermione Jean Granger, a randy, horny, emotional teenager who people will have hard time believing that she was the Brightest Witch of her Age.

UGH!

Hermione gave a scream of frustration and jumped on the provided bed, hugging the pillow to her chest. She rolled around in frustration. She prided herself in her logical thinking.

Yeah she was a randy, hormonal teenager. It was normal to think about things like kiss and sex. Totally peachy here she was.

But this wasn't just a guy. It was Harry Potter, her best friend for five years!

Hermione rolled again and squeezed it close to her chest and sighed. Accepted she was going a little crazy thinking about Harry. But what about Ron? Didn't she start fancying him? Or was she just super delusional this whole time?

Because she couldn't feel a damn thing anymore.

She threw her head back on the pillow and let the pillow swallow her scream of frustration. She was going crazy here right now!

Why did she ever agree to this? Logical mind, scoff, stupid brain!

She sighed, feeling a little better after few minutes and stood up, straightening her robes and skirt. She looked back at the mess of the bed she has made. It just… looked like someone has made… love here. She shook her head with vigor and turned to assess herself in the mirror.

A magical mirror that is.

"Oh you poor dear, bit of a conflict we are having, aren't we?" the mirror image of Hermione asked sweetly as she twirled a curl around her finger. Real Hermione gave a very surprised squeak.

"I like that sound fooby," the mirror Hermione smirked as she assessed her breast with her hands. Hermione screeched in horror.

"What are you doing!? What the hell is fooby!?" Hermione clawed at her face. The mirror image followed her actions with exasperation.

"Geez I was just checking my new image out, don't get you knickers in a twist! While I must admit, you aren't bad, ample breasts, why are you hiding them with these baggy robes?! Pretty even… uh huh. Nice arse by the way," mirror Hermione turned and poked her arse out, slapping it with her hand appreciatively. Hermione paled.

"Please don't do that. I feel… violated," Hermione whispered. Mirror Hermione laughed out loud and turned back at the real Hermione.

"And the answer to your question, fooby is an affectionate term for boyfriends and girlfriends in the wizarding world- hey don't make that face!" Mirror Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in exasperation at Hermione's indignant and annoyed scowl. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sugar. Baby. Sweetheart. Darling. Plum. Peach. Sweety. Cherry Pie. These are the terms which seem _rather_ affectionate, no offense. What the hell is with fooby!?" Hermione exclaimed while waving her arms, making a disgusted face at 'fooby'. Mirror Hermione had no retort as she gaped openly and then broke into an ear splitting grin.

"I love those terms! Teach me please! Baby… and Sugar? Sugar!" Mirror Hermione gasped and squealed, much to Hermione's embarrassment. Do I always look like _that_ when I squeal? She shuddered. Hermione gasped when the word 'teach' triggered the end of her free period as she checked her wrist watch.

"Shite I am gonna be late!" Hermione swore, yeah she may be proper in front of everyone, but in alone, she swore whichever way she liked. Hermione shook her head, still using profanities was _bad_.

Giving one last withering look to the mirror Hermione who was still squeaking and jumping, she finally calmed herself and gasped starting to complain as the real Hermione moved away from the mirror. Mirror's complain never got past as Hermione checked her wrist watch again and made a move out of the Room.

She chewed on her quill, thinking intently as she got an idea and scribbled it down on her parchment. She hated self-studying classes, with everything she had _already_ studied. She wanted to bang her head on the table as she studied the line which she had read already like five times a month before. Herbology as self-studying classes with Professor Sprout was _never_ fun. Plus, sitting beside her was the one and only Harry Potter.

Screw it.

What did I say about profanities! her conscience screamed. Hermione inwardly gave a cruel smirk. Time for revenge.

I thought you _fucking_ went away?

Argh! You disobedient little swot-

Now who is swearing?

It wasn't an abuse, for your kind information-

Yada yada, whatever.

Stop using that American slang on me!

I can't help it alright?! My mom is an American! It rubbed on me, although I don't use it outside.

Hermione this time banged her head on the table. She was going nuts, she was even arguing with herself. Taking revenge on herself. She sounded like a nutcase!

"Is there a problem ?" Professor Sprout asked from the table, her voice echoing a little in the Herbology classroom, just beside the Greenhouse where they attempted their practical.

"Ahem, I am sorry Professor Sprout, just hit my head on the table when I was searching for my quill," Hermione gave an apologetic smile as she raised her hand to show the quill. Professor Sprout nodded and enthusiastically went back to her work.

Hermione sighed.

A note flickered in front of her table from her left side. She turned and saw Harry who was looking half-amused and half-concerned. She did what she feared, she caught his eye. Damn, not hitting her head on the table again!

She opened the note.

'Are you okay? First you were scowling at the book, and then you got that expression of horror.' The note said. Hermione bit her lip as she magically erased and wrote her reply.

'Nothing… just remembered that I have to return my book on Ancient Runes.' Hermione wrote her reply. This was accepting, he would never know-

'If I hadn't known you that well, I would have believed it. It's okay if you don't want to tell me.' Harry replied. Hermione looked over at Harry, who was still frowning. The ever curious Harry. Hermione smiled at him.

'It's really nothing. I am just in an inner conflict.' Hermione wrote back. To Hermione's confusion, Harry's frown turned into a deep scowl.

'What conflict? Is it about Ron? Or Cormac?' Harry asked as Hermione read the note. She was surprised at Harry's wrong guess. But then she shouldn't be surprised, he was a guy after all. Hermione scribbled down her reply.

'No no! What made you think about that?! I have far more better things to think about, like what should be the color of my knickers today rather than those numpties!' Hermione internally screeched in horror as the note passed down to Harry which she wrote in the moment of intense incredulity. She clawed her hair as Harry's eyes widened and he stifled a chuckle with the back of his hand, which was slowly turning to stifling laughter fits. He covered it with a cough when Sprout looked over at Harry's direction.

'So your conflict is about what color of knickers you should wear today?' Harry wrote down with a smirk. Hermione scowled deeply as she wrote her reply.

'My conflict is that should I bang your head in this table and then Obliviate Sprout or kick your ass when we got outside.' Hermione wrote down. Harry snickered again, but effectively hid it when he read Hermione's reply and raised an eyebrow.

'I am getting concerned Hermione. What's with this talk and that language? Also, 'ass'?' Harry wrote down. Hermione gave a soft groan, for being somewhat oblivious to girls, he was very perceptive.

'You shouldn't be concerned Harry. I talk and use a language however I want, get used to it. And about 'that', my mother is an American, her slang rubbed off on me.' Hermione replied and rolled her eyes when Harry raised his eyebrows and regarded her curiously.

'Fine accepted. By the way I can always get used to it, I like it. You never told us that your mother is an American." Harry replied. Hermione shrugged.

'It never came up.' Hermione wrote down. Harry nodded and wanted to write something else but the bell rang.

Professor Sprout announced as she reminded people of the homework they had to submit day after tomorrow. After few groans and moans, everyone got up. Hermione nonchalantly avoided Harry as he tried to catch her eye. She turned to Neville and tried to ask about a particular plant as she avoided Harry's piercing gaze.

**Rate and Review!**

**HxH lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**New New Update!**

**Snog alert.**

**I want to ask you guys something, so you want them to shag at the end of the story, or just be intimate, no shagging at all?**

**Just let me know!**

**Please review! Please Please!**

Chapter – 4

Hermione heard Ginny laugh at her sullen expression as she plopped herself on the sofa. Hermione sighed and leaned her head back, rubbing her eyes. After two hours of intense reading in the library, she finally felt that she got her mind off those stupid emotions.

But _no_, they had to make her life hard.

She checked her watch; she still had half an hour left before the classes. The tingling sensation started. _Again_.

Ugh.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked. She groaned and she heard a suckling noise from somewhere like one finished their leftover drops of drink with the straw, as Ron surfaced from an intimate snog with Lavender.

"Shouldn't have asked that," Hermione grumbled and rolled her eyes. The disgusting sound still reverberated through her brain and she shook her head to clear her mind. She turned to Ginny, who was giving her a curious and somewhat calculating look.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny just continued her scrutiny and what looked like she found something; she chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing, just thought something funny," Ginny said with a small frown. She shook her head once and looked at her brother, giving him a smirk.

"Don't you have detentions to attend?" Ginny smirked at Ron's sudden pallid face and Lavender patting his face and trying to soothe him. He smiled weakly at his girlfriend and looked at Hermione, who was lost gazing in the fireplace. Ginny knew his detention was with Snape, and she was enjoying it, immensely.

"I will escort you Won-Won, don't you worry," Lavender cooed and fawned over Ron like he was a zoo animal. She pulled a little dazed Ron who gave a look at Hermione. Half-dragged by her arm entwined in his, he gave one last look at Hermione, who was still looking over at the fireplace, thoroughly distracted; he frowned as they met Harry on the way and closed the Portrait door.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny," Harry nodded at the two girls and sat beside Hermione. Hermione noticed Ginny looked a little disappointed, but covered her expression with a mirthful laughter.

"Finally someone arrived to snatch that awful expression from Hermione's face," Ginny winked at Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. Like hell she had. She glanced at Harry once who was just staring at her wordlessly. Before she just sat here and gape at him like a squirrel eyeing its groundnuts, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I don't have any sort of awful expression on my face Ginny," Hermione crossed her arms.

"You had when Ron broke from his intense match of Tonsil Quidditch," Ginny grinned at Hermione's disgusted expression. Hermione shook her head to clear that memory. It was horrifying!

"It was disgusting," Hermione made a noise and shuddered. Ginny smirked and nodded.

"Sure it was. So now Harry is here, let's continue our interrupted talk from breakfast, about that guy from the muggle-" Ginny started enthusiastically and Harry joined the conversation abruptly and stared expectantly at Ginny.

"No!" Hermione shouted and stood up, looking at Ginny in disbelief. She gave an apologetic look to the Gryffindor occupants and turned back to glare at Ginny.

"C'mon, I think Harry might help! He lives in the muggle world too!" Ginny said with a confused frown. Hermione took a deep breath and comforted herself. It was just an honest intention to help, nothing else, no need to hex Ginny…

Yeah like he would help when he will realizes that it was him!

"What is it Hermione? A muggle guy…?" Harry asked with the same scowl he wore this afternoon. Taking it as being out of the loop, Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

"I will tell you about it someday when I am comfortable enough. But you Ginerva Molly Weasley, come with me!" Hermione took Ginny's hand and dragged her to the Girl's dorm, straight to her room, shut the door and placed a Silencing Charm. She clawed her hair and cried.

"Why did you tell him?!" Hermione moaned and jumped on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. There was no reply. Hermione frowned and turned around to find Ginny gaping at her stupidly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You- just- you-you…" Ginny waved her hand to the bed, then to Hermione. She shook her head and then stared at Hermione with something akin to awe.

"What?" Hermione asked in irritation. Ginny chuckled and then squealed and gave Hermione a good tight hug. She seemed to be faking sobs and she patted her head. She let go of Hermione at arm's length, her eyes shining proudly.

"Oh Merlin I am so happy!" Ginny dabbed the corner of her eyes to remove the invisible tears. Hermione growled impatiently at Ginny.

"I never thought you were a girl! But you proved me wrong!" Ginny explained and fawned over Hermione, touching her curly hair and patting her head and nodded.

"I am proud of you." Ginny puffed out her chest with pride, looking at Hermione like her little girl has finally grown up.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked at Ginny's antics. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am pretty much done. I won't forget this, never! I finally have a response to your Malfoy blackmail!" Ginny squealed but soon shut up at Hermione's amused and I-know-something-you-don't smirk. Ginny gulped. Ron was right; she is brilliant, but scary.

"Do you think that's the only thing I know, should I start listing?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms. She knew Ginerva's every little secret, maybe not every, but most of them were embarrassing and Hermione was proud of her knowledge, however Slytherin it was of her. Ginny gulped as her shoulders sagged in defeat. She sat down beside Hermione.

"No. Don't," Ginny said in a small voice. Hermione laughed as she patted Ginny on the shoulder.

'Don't worry, I won't whisper your secrets to anyone, after all they are your secrets," Hermione said and smiled when Ginny's shoulder sagged in relief.

"So why did you drag me here?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione realized why did she drag her here and looked at her like she was a life sized Venus flytrap. She buried her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione…" Ginny asked hesitantly. Hermione moaned.

"I didn't tell and I don't intend to tell them about this anytime soon," Hermione mumbled. Ginny raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"And may I ask why not? And who is it anyways?" Ginny asked curiously, intent to know who is this guy which made their bookworm react so heatedly. Hermione raised her head and regarded Ginny intensely, which only served to confuse her more.

"No, please, don't ask. I feel embarrassed," Hermione whispered and blushed deeply. Ginny's eyes widened in realization. She clapped her hands on her mouth as she stared at the puce colored Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, you love this guy. Holy Morgana, how…? I thought you fancied, may be loved Ron?" Ginny asked in astonishment as he summed her observations she was making since this morning. Hermione frowned as she looked silently at Ginny.

"No, I don't love this guy. No Ginny I don't- I can't- I won't… I just don't" Hermione placed a hand on her chest. Ginny looked at Hermione seriously and pulled her hand away from where she placed it.

"Felt that sinking feeling?" Ginny whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and opened her mouth to ask, but Ginny cut her off.

"I know Hermione… And I know you love this guy, whoever he is. I am shocked that he made you react this much. Even Ron never made you this jumpy." Ginny said as she looked at Hermione, who had this face of utmost concentration, she could still see the strong denial there. She would get it in time, Ginny was sure of it. She hadn't intended to open her mouth, but the look now on Hermione's face said many things, especially that love shining in her eyes, but her expression set in a denial. Ginny managed to chip the wall of her disbelief a little, now time was the only thing which could make Hermione realize.

"I… don't know Gin. And I hate it, not knowing. I am not used to it…" Hermione mumbled, her face scrunched up. Ginny laughed at that and patted Hermione's back.

"I may be wrong Hermione, but it's for you to realize. You will know by the time, I am sure of it. If you are in love with him, my heartiest congratulations. If you are not…. Then it's good," Ginny smiled and turned to walk to her dorm room.

"But I can't love him Ginny… because that guy is Harry Potter," Hermione whispered as the door closed. Hermione shook her head; this was just getting to her head. She thought of Harry as a brother. He was just Harry, the most respectful and nice guy, whom she thought of as a brother.

Didn't she?

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Ginny made her think many nonsensical things. How do people realize that they are in love? Is there a universal guide for that?

She was broken from her musings as the door of the Room of Requirement clicked opened.

"Hey Hermione. Sorry I am late," Harry said as he sat down beside her in the plush sofa and pulled out the Marauder's map and the Cloak from his bag again and placed everything on the coffee table. The last year with Umbridge and catching them has just made him paranoid.

"Hello… Harry. I won't approve next time, you are fifteen minutes late!" Hermione turned her gaze from the fireplace to Harry and smiled sadly. She can't love him can she? That's just ridiculous, funny even.

But then why did she felt so sad?

"…Hermione?" Harry asked at Hermione's lowered spirits. She waved a hand.

"It's alright; I think I am just a little tired…" Hermione said as she straightened her back.

"Do you… want to leave?" Harry asked, looking a little disappointed. Hermione thought over it, she didn't want to leave, not at all. She felt so cozy, comfortable and _safe_ with Harry, like she always did.

Always did…?

"No, don't wanna. We rarely get to the class Harry and you might want to date Ginny when she is currently fighting with Dean…" Hermione trailed off when she felt something piercing in her chest.

"Oh… You are right, I suppose…" Harry mumbled with a frown as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Hermione intensely, searching for something. Feeling rather uncomfortable at Harry's gaze, she cleared her throat.

"So… today, we'll cover French kissing," Hermione announced with a blush. She looked at Harry who was blushing too and gave a tentative nod.

He looked so innocent and cute that Hermione fought the urge to bury him in her hug.

Hermione cleared her throat again. She shed off her robes and placed them neatly on a sofa and asked Harry to do the same. He did it without any complaint.

"Hmm, when we are kissing, you have to make me open my mouth so that you could explore it with your tongue. Simple as that, just follow your instincts." Hermione said and Harry looked a little unsure.

"How… how do I make you open your mouth?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Let me show you," Hermione murmured as she took Harry's face in her hands, closed her eyes and kissed him. She realized it then.

She missed him. She missed the warmth and softness of his lips.

Harry parted his lips in reply and abruptly pulled Hermione on his lap as he continued kissing her. She applied more pressure on his lips and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. She pulled away from Harry's lips a little as they opened their eyes at the same time and then leaned again. Hermione fisted a hand on his hair and Harry moaned as he closed the distance between their bodies, Hermione arched her back, her knees resting on the either side of Harry's thigh, her arse firmly placed on Harry's knees. Realizing the intimacy of the position, Hermione tried to pull away but Harry forced her back. He held her tight from her behind her waist with one hand and his other hand went to her hair and fisted on the roots of her hair.

Hermione moaned as she nibbled on Harry's lips, her index finger seductively trailing down a path from his jawline, to his neck, to his chest and fisted his robes a little as she pulled him closer. They molded against each other, infused in a way they seemed like a single faceless organism. Hermione pressed her lips harder and squirmed a little on his lap as she cupped his face, her fingers brushing his rather strong jaw as she raised herself up and supported herself up using her knees, placing her either elbows on Harry's shoulders and pushing Harry back on the sofa. Effectively changing the angle, her hair brushed Harry's face as dipped her face and Harry craned his head upwards to receive the new angle. Harry placed a hand on her hip, dangerously close to her arse and pressed her close to his hip. Her fingers played with the soft hairs on the nape of his neck as she almost climbed on him, her body flush against his.

Harry moaned when Hermione bit and ran her tongue on his lower lip. After a few minutes, she broke off from the kiss. Harry again controlled himself from whining.

"When…a girl does this… open you mouth. You can…do this too," Hermione whispered in a daze, breathing heavily.

"Now try it on me," Hermione continued and tried to get off his lap, but Harry held her in place.

"Easier access," Harry whispered and before Hermione could say anything he kissed her again. He adjusted her position on her lap so that her every part was infused with his, his senses hazed by the passionate snogging.

He snaked his hand through her silky curls and fisted them like before, while his other hand got to her lower back to the oxford shirt which has ridden up and touched a soft skin on her back.

He bit on her upper lip while hooking his tongue to use it as leverage. She gave a sound of surprise and approval as she fisted her hand through his hair and tugged on it. He moaned. Harry probed his tongue on her lower lip, seeking invitation which she gave him enthusiastically. He gently explored her mouth as his hand on his went to the nape of her neck and fisted the hair down there, tugging on it.

Hermione cried out softly in surprise and he allowed his tongue to delve even deeper, her head changing her angle as he caught her tongue and their got entangled passionately. She involuntarily squirmed on Harry's lap, her lips momentarily pausing in shock before continuing in pleasure when he heard Harry giving a sound akin to a growl. The hand that was still caressing her back was now crawling a little upward for more of her skin, but not crossing his boundaries as he continued to enthusiastically kiss her. His tongue explored the roof of her mouth and caught her tongue in their battle of dominance.

He kissed the corner of her mouth as Hermione panted, shivering in pleasure when his hot heavy and pleasurably moist breaths caressed her cheek. Before Hermione could calm down her breath, Harry's lips caught hers again in a passionate duet.

Hermione's hands moved from his hair, to his neck and then his chest. After few minutes, she pushed him.

Harry gave a groan as he panted, his glasses were foggy as he wiped them off and put them on again. Hermione's hair was disheveled; few of her curls framed her face prettily. He face was flushed and was panting heavily. She put her head on his shoulder.

"That was… marvelous Harry…" she said as she got control of her breathing. Harry patted her hair and smiled. She turned her face towards him, her eyes widened as she realized where she was sitting and scurried off his lap and took a seat beside him. She bit her lip nervously.

"I am glad you hadn't asked me how to breathe, I would have smacked you. You are building confidence, I approve," Hermione said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you are grading me?" Harry asked sarcastically. Hermione laughed nervously.

"So what? Maybe I am…" Hermione smirked.

Silence.

Awkward.

"Ahem. Maybe we should leave. Ron might be coming back, we've already taken… almost an hour?" Hermione whispered incredulously. Harry's eyes widened.

"We have been snogging that long?" Harry asked as he got up and pulled on his robes. Hermione nodded in confusion and she wore her robes. It just felt like they have been snogging for minutes.

"We've been practicing snogging for almost an hour… funny…" Hermione said distractedly and shook her head. Harry pulled Hermione's hand and looked as if he was debating with himself about something.

He bent down and gave a soft peck on her lips. It was brief but… very sweet.

"C'mon," Harry mumbled and turned his face to hide his blush. Hermione sighed silently as he placed the Invisibility Cloak on them and got out of the Room.

She realized it just now.

She loves him.

She can't.

Ouch, that hurts.

**Please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, new chapter!**

**I don't really have anything to say, I am preparing for my approaching exams.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Don't forget to rate and review please!**

Chapter – 5

Merlin, I am pathetic! I am kissing my best friend and I am enjoying it _so_ much that I wanna do it again. And again. And AGAIN!

She clutched her head and moaned.

She shouldn't do this anymore. After this last class she would stop. She will explain Harry in sensible words that they shouldn't do this. It would be like betraying his future girlfriend. Yeah, he would understand. Just this last time, she would give in to her desires.

She bit on her food and groaned at the kissing noises coming from the front. Either she was kissing or watching someone kissing nowadays. She was getting sick of this. Was the sixth year all about kissing?

"Jeez Ginny get a room! People are eating here!" Hermione stabbed her food with the fork and glared at Dean and Ginny's 'make-up' smooch. Dean pecked Ginny once and turned to eat. Ginny looked at Hermione a little apologetically and turned her head to the left.

Hermione realized with a silent gasp that who was sitting right beside her.

Harry.

Ginny then turned and smiled at Dean as he raised his fork and asked her to open the mouth. They were taking advantage when most of the teachers had got up after eating their lunch. Ginny giggled as she accepted the bite.

Hermione abruptly turned to Harry, concerned and little wary to find the distress on Harry's face.

Only there wasn't any. Nope. Nada. Zilch.

He was busy eating his food, sipping on the pumpkin juice. Maybe he is in denial or… it just hadn't sunk in?

"Hey Harry…?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled, he gazed… everywhere over her face, like seeing her for the very first time. She bit her lip nervously, his eyes darting to them as his gaze darkened and regarded Hermione intensely, all lightness gone. Hermione let go of her lip and ran a hand through her hair as she looked away. She blushed furiously. What's with him? They weren't in snogging classes!

"What Hermione?" Harry asked in calm voice. Hermione frowned and peeked a glance at him; he looked totally at ease as he took a bite from his plate. Hermione gazed at Harry for a second and looked back at the scene in front of them, where Dean held a piece of his food between his teeth and Ginny ripped a piece from his mouth and grinned mischievously. Hermione fought the urge to throttle Ginny, did she had to _do_ this _in front _of Harry? Bloody hell!

She looked back at Harry in worry, afraid that he will…

But he was smiling at the couple and shook his head. He continued with his food.

Is he still in strong denial?

"Harry… them… they are… and you are… but they are…" Hermione furtively pointed at them and Harry, who was looking at her in amusement.

"Never thought that I would see a day when Hermione Jean Granger wouldn't know what to say," Harry rubbed his chin mockingly, looking as if he was in a deep thought.

"Harry! Doesn't it irritate you?!" Hermione asked furiously, a stray curl floating over her face as she tried to blew it like always, but it landed back on her face. She ignored it and pointed at the now kissing couples. Harry looked at them and then looked at Hermione rather intensely, his eyes traveling to her curl. He frowned, his emerald eyes shining with something which made Hermione's hair at the back of her neck raise.

Harry leaned a bit towards Hermione, his fingers ghosting over her cheek, just barely caressing the skin on her face as he tucked the curl slowly behind her ear.

"Do you want it irritate me?" Harry asked seriously, trapping Hermione's eyes with his emerald orbs. Hermione found herself unable to look away and gasped a little. Harry smirked.

"It seems not," Harry's smirk turned into a lopsided grin as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

…

…

That… that… ARSE!

He was just teasing her! The nerve of him! He was using _her_ techniques on _her_?!

Oh you threw the gauntlet Potter; I might as well pick it up.

Again that straw sucking noise came in front of her and Hermione turned to Ginny, disgusted.

"Like brother, like sister," Hermione said with a disgusted smirk and got up quickly and heard an indignant 'hey!' from Ginny's direction. Hermione just waved her hand with her turned back.

Just you see Potter. Just you see.

"Hey Hermione… Are you alright?" Ron asked hesitantly as Hermione leaned back the sofa and rubbed her temples. Hermione groaned.

"No I am not alright Ron. Would you like to give me a massage?" Hermione bit out rather sarcastically. She turned to look at Ron who just glared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"Do you want some?" Ron asked tentatively.

"What? You will give me one?" Hermione got up abruptly and looked at Ron curiously. Ron blushed and nodded. Between Harry's absurd behavior and her intense study today, she felt she deserved a break. And Ron looked so sweet there, so why not accept a massage.

Ron got up and walked behind Hermione, his hand momentarily hovering over her temples, assessing how to approach a massage. Especially as she was a girl and rather soft and… delicate. He realized that spending his time with Lavender, who taught him how to touch a girl. They were so fragile-

"Ron? Changed your mind?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head and looked Ron's face, parallel to hers. Ron looked at those rosy lips; oh they were devoid of those greasy lip glosses Lavender often wore-

"Ron! If you have changed your mind then I am leaving." Hermione glared at him and tried to get up, expecting a good massage and didn't getting one irk her. She felt strong hands pushing her rather forcefully on the sofa.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked at those strong hands grasping her shoulders rather tightly. Ron let go of her shoulders as if it singed him.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?!" Ron asked in panic. Hermione looked at him strangely, her eyebrows rose as she rubbed her shoulders. Ouch, they hurt for sure; his grip is very strong…

"I am fine Ron. So giving me a massage?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, his eyes still held concern. Hermione turned again and leaned on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Your girlfriend won't say anything?" Hermione mumbled as Ron started his ministrations slowly, carefully applying necessary pressure. She heard the Portrait door open as someone climbed in.

"No, I told her I would plan our date tomorrow, I just wanted to ask… how to impress her," Ron mumbled hesitantly as he deepened the pressure lightly.

"Hello… what are you doing?" A voice which sounded like Harry asked. Hermione opened her eyes as she saw Harry scowling at Ron, who didn't notice as he was carefully massaging Hermione's temples.

"He is just giving me a massage," Hermione said softly. It was actually starting to feel good as Ron was increasing the pressure.

"Oh." Was all Harry said as he plopped down on another sofa.

"So what did you plan for your date Ron?" Hermione asked as she softly hummed her favorite muggle song.

"Um… well, I would take her for a good walk, and then take her to Madam Puddifoot's after that, we'll have a good snog in a broom closet like always-" Ron said thoughtfully, shuddering at the mention of Puddifoot's and getting excited at the mention of snog that he accidentally deepened the pressure. Hermione moaned. Ron stopped in terror and stared at Hermione like she had just turned to his Mum.

"Don't stop, please keep going…" Hermione groaned in pleasure as Ron applied the same amount of pressure as he applied before. Hermione leaned her head closed to Ron.

"Oh… just right there Ron! It feels so… good," Hermione gasped and leaned more, closing her eyes in relief and pleasure. She didn't know Ron was such a good massager. Maybe she should get all her massages from him…

"O-Oh, r-rig-ht… H-Hermi-ione, as y-you w-wish," Ron stuttered and croaked at Hermione expression and pleas. She looked so… delectable.

Ron gulped.

Harry looked expressionless at both of them, his burning emerald eyes meeting Hermione's peaceful chocolate brown, glinting with what she could only interpret as annoyance and hurt. Before she could open her mouth and asked something, Ron applied that amazing pressure again.

Hermione stretched and moaned as her joints popped. Forgetting about Harry's expression as he turned away and continued with his homework, their eyes no longer meeting, Hermione hummed in pleasure. After minutes when she felt refreshed and better, she placed her hand on Ron's.

"Thank you Ron. I appreciate it. And about your date, start a little romantically. I think she will like flashy places like Madam Puddifoot's. Also buy a gift for her, a perfume or a box of chocolate will work. A rose and then always give tentative touches on her hand and look at her lovingly. She will melt, guaranteed," Hermione smiled as Ron thought it over.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron nodded and yawned.

"Good night Ron, I know I was rather hard at the Quidditch practice," Harry said as he got up from the table where he was writing his homework and pressed a dot on it, indicating he finished it. He waved his wand and dried the ink. Ron nodded at both of them.

"G'Night Harry, 'Mione," Ron said in a tired voice and walked back to his dorm. Hermione looked at his back worriedly; he looked so tired that she didn't scold him for using a nickname.

"Will he be okay? He sounded very tired…" said Hermione. She looked at Ron's back when stretched him arms wide.

"He will be, don't worry. You know the usual, Snape, snogging and Quidditch just tires him out." Harry and Hermione shared a smirk.

"You, by the way, don't look that good either," Harry said as he looked at her once. Hermione sighed and pulled out her shoes.

"My feet hurt from walking too much," Hermione groaned as she pulled her legs and let them rest on the leftover space on the sofa where she sat.

"Want a massage?" Harry asked.

She looked at him wide eyed.

"You will?" Hermione questioned back. Harry nodded.

"I will. C'mon, scoot over a little," Harry stuffed his essay inside his bag and walked to the sofa where Hermione was lying down. He sat beside her and looked her in the eyes and smiled. He gently grabbed her leg and placed it on his lap. Hermione jerked, all the pain forgotten as she was _so_ aware that _her_ leg was lying _on_ Harry's lap. She straightened her back.

"May I?" Harry asked, pointing at her socks. Hermione nodded, finding that she unable to speak.

Harry slowly pulled down her socks, letting it glide over her ivory skin, marveling at the clearness of her smooth milky skin. He raised her ankle and pulled it out from her foot till her toe, finding her nails painted in red. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione, who blushed.

"Parvati requested to paint it, couldn't quite say no," Hermione explained hastily as she turned and looked away exposing Harry of her delicate white neck. He gulped as he pulled off her other sock. Her toes were painted impeccably in siren red paint as she curled them. How would they look when she wrapped them around his naked back-?

Harry shook his head and took one of her leg. He pressed them a little, applying slightest of a pressure on the area joining her foot and leg. He pressed on more and continued traveling to her leg and then came back. He pressed and squeezed on her tense muscles and then-

Hermione threw her head back and moaned. Oh that felt terribly good.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he took her other leg, doing it more gently. Hermione looked at him and moaned when he again rubbed the right spot.

"Yeah, like that Harry. Just apply pressure like you did with my other leg," Hermione gasped as her toes curled in pleasure. Forget Ron, Harry was so much better than him.

"Oh god, Harry, don't stop…" Hermione moaned as he applied right pressure at a point which made her arch her back.

Harry just gaped at the writhing image of Hermione in front of him and shook his head Again, what made him do his? Yeah Ron Weasley. Now he understood how the poor bloke must have felt. Should he tell her or just enjoy it?

The pervert monster which is quite embedded in every male squirmed in pleasure and gave a villainous laughter.

Oh just enjoy it Potter…

He continued for a few minutes, ignoring Hermione's moans and groans and concentrated on the wand movement on the new spell he learned in the DADA class.

It worked as after few minutes, which felt like hours to Harry, Hermione placed a hand on his and stopped him.

"Thanks Harry. I loved it. I feel sleepy, good night," Hermione smiled at him and pulled on her socks and stuffed on her shoes. Giving a last smile she walked upstairs and changed to her PJs, throwing herself on the bed for a good, sweet eight hours sleep.

**Not much I know, but do you sense the change in Harry?**

**Expecting for more? Do tell me.**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
